Blog użytkownika:Nadzieja Nocy/7. Tajemnica sprzed lat.
Narracja trzecioosobowa: Mieszkańcy Berk cały czas domagali się wyjaśnień od swojego wodza. Co jakiś czas dało się usłyszeć wśród tłumu: ,,Przecież ona nie żyje...", ,,Jak to jest w ogóle możliwe...?", ,,Stoick nas okłamał...?". Natomiast jeźdźcy smoków (z wyjątkiem Czkawki i Astrid) kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumieli. Trudno im się dziwić, przecież nie wiedzieli o tym, że Czkawka ma siostrę. Valka miała zamglone oczy i cały czas wpatrywała się w miejsce, w którym zniknęła jej córka. Stoick również skierował tam swój wzrok. Po głowie wciąż "chodziły" mu słowa Nadziei: ,,Nie jestem twoją córką! Już nie...". Wiedział, że to jego wina, że Nadzieja uciekła. Z zamyślenia wyrwała go ręka Pyskacza na swoim ramieniu i głos przyjaciela: -Stoick. Już czas im powiedzieć. -Za dziesięć minut w twierdzy. Czkawka ogłoś wszystkim.- wódz popatrzył na syna nieobecnym wzrokiem Po krótkiej odpowiedzi Stoick wziął Valkę do domu i dał znać Czkawce, by już poszedł. Chłopak uspokoił mieszkańców, zebrał jeźdźców i poszedł razem z nimi do twierdzy. Po pięciu minutach pojawił się także wódz z żoną i Pyskaczem. -Dwadzieścia lat temu popełniłem największy błąd swojego życia.- zaczął Stoick- Było to podczas jednego z ataków smoków. Nocna Furia zaczęła zbliżać się do mojego domu. I nie mam tu na myśli Szczerbatka. Tamta Furia miała fioletowe oczy, dokładnie takie jak ta smoczyca, którą dzisiaj widzieliście. Tamtego dnia, gdy wpadłem do domu, zauważyłem jak Nadzieja bawi się ze smokiem. Przestraszyłem się, że on coś jej zrobi. Do tego jeszcze ta Furia, która ją obserwowała z pewnej odległości. Chciałem zabić najpierw tego Strszliwca, a później Nocną Furię, ale Nadzieja go chroniła. Wściekłem się i pod wpływem emocji się jej wyrzekłem. Tak wiem, to głupie. Następnego dnia kazałem ją wywieźć na odległą wyspę i powiedziałem pewnemu małżeństwu, żeby się ją opiekowali. W głębi serca chciałem dla niej jak najlepiej. Jednak moja duma kazała mi powiedzieć wam, że mała zachorowała niedawno i nie przeżyła tej choroby. Kazałem małżeństwu przypłynąć na Berk w jej piąte urodziny i gdy wszyscy świętowali razem z Czkawką, ja poszedłem do portu. Była taka podobna do Valki. Później rozkazałem jej zabić- ledwie żywego zresztą- Zębiroga. Oczywiście chciała go wypuścić. Sam go zabiłem, a ona zaczęła wtedy płakać. Wiedziałem, że dalej kocha smoki i nigdy nic im by nie zrobiła. Byliśmy w drodze do portu, gdy zapytała o Valkę i Czkawkę. Pokłóciliśmy się, a jej oczy stały się oczami smoka- Nocnej Furii. Przyszedł Pyskacz, a ja rozkazałem zamknąć ją w lochu. Wtedy się zaczęło. Ze wszystkich stron zaczęły zlatywać się smoki. Jeden w jakiś dziwny sposób unieruchomił mnie i Pyskacza. Smoki utworzyły krąg wokół Nadziei, a przed nią wylądowała właśnie tamta Nocna Furia. Moja córka wyglądała tak, jakby rozumiała tego smoka. Oprócz tego wszystkie inne się jej kłaniały. W końcu Nadzieja wsiadła na tą Furię i odleciała razem z nią na południe. Wtedy widziałem ją po raz ostatni.- wódz westchnął ciężko- Przepraszam cię synu, za to, że przez tyle lat cie okłamywałem. Chłopak, który do tej pory przysłuchiwał się słowom ojca razem ze swoją dziewczyną, wyszedł z cieni i powiedział spokojnie: -Już od kilku dni wiem o Nadziei. -Ale jak to?- zapytała Valka Wszyscy mieszkańcy byli bardzo zdziwieni i z niecierpliwością i uwagą oczekiwali na dalsze słowa przyszłego wodza. Nawet bliźniaki milczały. -Była tu kilka dni temu. A ostatnio wczoraj; Słyszała naszą rozmowę. Była na górze. -Co?- powiedzieli równocześnie Stoick i Valka -Załamała się po twoich słowach. Dzisiaj powinna już być w drodze na swoją wyspę, ale chyba musiała zobaczyć Krzykozgona, więc przyleciała nam pomóc. -Ale jak ona to zrobiła?- zapytał Śledzik- No wiesz, te kolce i rozmowa ze smokami? -Może zacznę od początku. Nadzieja urodziła się martwa. Dokładnie w tym samym czasie umarł jeden smok z każdego gatunku, oddając jej swoje moce. Teraz jest Królową Smoków, a białe pasmo włosów, to symbol jej władzy. Nie mogłaby skrzywdzić smoka, bo sama jest w połowie jedną z nich. -Skąd o tym wiesz?- Valka tak jak pozostali nie mogła uwierzyć w słowa syna -Powiedziała mi. -Gdzie ona była przez te wszystkie lata?- kobieta chciała wiedzieć, czy jej córka była bezpieczna -Mieszkała na Wyspie Nocy z innymi Furiami. Wychowywała się ze Szczerbatkiem i Lirią- tym smokiem, z którym przyleciała. Jak na razie tylko oni i Wichura się jej nie kłaniają. -To znaczy, że są jeszcze inne Furie?- zapytał ktoś z tłumu -Cała wyspa. -Dlaczego nie chciała wrócić na wyspę, na której mieszkała przez pięć lat?- zapytał w końcu Stoick -Ponieważ to twoje "zaufane" małżeństwo cały czas, dzień w dzień ją biło. Na plecach do tej pory ma bliznę po bacie. Dwa tygodnie przed naszymi urodzinami robili wszystko, żeby rany na twarzy i rękach się zagoiły i żebyś nic nie zauważył. Zastraszyli ją nawet, że jeśli coś komuś powie to ją zabiją. Stoick stał oniemiały, tak samo jak jego żona i mieszkańcy Berk. Jeźdźcy do tej pory trawili informację o tym, że Czkawka ma siostrę bliźniaczkę i do tego Królową Smoków. -Astrid, lecisz ze mną?- przerwał ciszę Czkawka, a dziewczyna potwierdziła to skinieniem głowy -Dokąd chcecie lecieć?- zapytał Pyskacz -Do Nadziei. Ale tylko my. Nie wiadomo jak ona zareagowałaby na kogoś z was. -A ja? Mogę lecieć z wami?- zapytała z nadzieją w głosie Valka -Dobrze, ale Chmuroskok musi zostać. Rozradowana kobieta zgodziła się polecieć na Wichurze, podczas gdy jej syn i jego dziewczyna lecieli na Szczrebatku. Czkawka najpierw zrobił kółko wokół wyspy, by sprawdzić, czy nikt ich nie śledzi, a następnie razem polecieli w kierunku Smoczego Sanktuarium. Na jednej ze skał zobaczyli płaczącą Nadzieję, a obok niej leżała spokojnie Liria. -Córeczko?- na słowa matki Nadzieja gwałtownie się odwróciła, a jej oczy były oczami człowieka Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i podbiegła do matki. Stały tak jakiś czas, wtulone w siebie. Nie widziały się dwadzieścia lat. Valka była przekonana, że jej jedyna córka już nie żyje, a Nadzieja musiała wychowywać się bez rodziców. Na szczęście miała jeszcze smoki. Obie miały sobie tyle do opowiedzenia. -To my już polecimy.- powiedział Czkawka- Jakby co to Nadzieja załatwi ci transport. Sory za jakość. Jak mi się uda to następny rozdział będzie pojutrze. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach